topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos (Sailor Moon)
|-| Chaos= |-| Sailor Chaos= Origins: Sailor Moon (Verse) Alias/Aka: Darkness, Queen Metalia, Wiseman, Death Phantom, Nemesis, Pharaoh 90, Queen Nehelinia, Sailor Chaos Classification: Darkness, Abstract being, Ultimate Evil || Humanoid Alien, Chaos Reincarnation, Sailor Senshi, Antithesis to Cosmos Threat Level: Celestial+ || Celestial+ Age: As old as Creation (Existed since the beginning of Creation) Gender: Inapplicable || Female Powers and Abilities: Has all the Powers of Chaos Spawns that includes Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, 9 & 11), Regeneration (At least Low Godly (Non-Combat Applicable); Was stated to be destroyed along with it's Chaos Seed and Guardian Chaos too small to be ever found again but can reborn in the future), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Is linked with Darkness, the Antithesis to Light), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Intangibility, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Creation, Can Create Avatars and Aspects, Reactive Evolution & Reincarnation (Came back as Sailor Chaos who was a much more powerful version of Sailor Cosmos), Air Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Absorption, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Possession, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, BFR (Can BFR beings into the end of Space-Time), Aura, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Reality Warping, Paralysis, Dream Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Destruction, Status Effect Inducement, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sealing, Plant Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Age Manipulation, Can Survive in Space|| All previous abilities amplified in addition to Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly; Should be the Antithesis of Sailor Cosmos who can perform the same feat via scaling from Lambda Usagi), Non-Existent Erasure (According to Sailor Cosmos, the damage done by Sailor Chaos cannot be restored even though Sailor Cosmos has the Lambda Power that can bring things and people back from Non-Existence), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Is the Antithesis of Sailor Cosmos and as such, has complete control over Darkness), High Resistances to all the Abilities of Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Cosmos stated that even with all her Abilities and Techniques, she was unable to Stop Or Affect Sailor Chaos) Physical Strength: Unknown || Likely Low Multiversal Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: At Least Universe+ (Was the Strongest Antagonist in the Series who created all the other major antags besides Sailor Galaxia like Queen Metalia, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, & Queen Nehelinia as mere aspects/avatars/incarnations of it. Much more Powerful than Sailor Galaxia or Eternal Sailor Moon. Can affect all of Space-Time casually and was going to create a new Universe) || Low Multiverse (Much powerful than Chaos. Is Equal to Sailor Cosmos who is much more powerful than Lambda Usagi and constantly fights with her endlessly) Durability: At least Universe+ || Low Multiverse (Her Immortality, Abstract Existence, and Regeneration makes it difficult to kill her) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Is present throughout all of Space-Time due to connections with the Galaxy Cauldron as well as being the source of evil) || Immeasurable (Comparable to Sailor Cosmos) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Stamina: Limitless Range: At Least Universal+ || Low Multiversal Weaknesses: None Notable || None Notable Standard Equipment: None Notable || Chaos Crystal Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities * Dexterity: Unknown, but given Sailor Cosmos' accounts, is extremely skilled with its magical attacks. * Darkness Manipulation: As the "Ultimate Darkness" Chaos can manipulate darkness to its whim. Chaos can swallow entire planets in darkness. Chaos, even while trapped in another dimension, can cause constant darkness over the entire sky and cover an entire planet in its dark barrier. This creates a rift in space-time around the planet giving Chaos control over it. Chaos can make entire stars turn dark. * Energy Manipulation: As energy is the primary weapons the Soldiers of Love and Justice use against it, Chaos has numerous defences against energy. Chaos can sense and identify different “lights” referencing the different powers of different Star Seeds even from another dimension. Chaos can take energy from others for itself. Chaos can absorb energy automatically and drain it with it's presence. Chaos can also use its own form of energy, negative energy. Chaos can emit negative energy at will. Chaos can also cancel out light and energy, converting them to its own negative energy. Chaos can then use this negative energy to cancel out any other energy that is attempted to be used. * Matter Manipulation: Chaos can easily manipulate the illusory world of matter that mortals call reality. Chaos' mere Presence can cause beings to go blind. Chaos can shapeshift beings. Chaos can turn people into animals or rapidly de-age people until they disappear. Chaos can also trap beings in stone if it wishes. And if Chaos kills a mortal being it can resurrect them as loyal to it with new dark powers. Chaos also has some larger-scale matter manipulation. Chaos can turn an entire kingdom to stone. Chaos can turn matter into deathly black lava so fast as to cover a continent-sized section of Earth. Chaos' Presence can fade away even an entire planet. * Mental Manipulation: Chaos, being an eldritch abomination, can warp the minds of beings. Chaos can corrupt beings into dark versions of themselves. Chaos can affect minds on a planetary scale from another dimension. Chaos can casually cause an entire planet to go insane. When trying, Chaos can transmit images to others and can hypnotize an entire planet or trap an entire planet into an eternal nightmare. * Soul Manipulation: Chaos has the ability to steal souls, at least 4 at a time. * Reality Manipulation: Chaos, as the basic antithesis of reality, warps reality and tries to destroy it. Merely its presence distorts reality drastically. Chaos, like Death Phantom, warps space-time like a Black Hole, on such a scale that 900 years seem like the same moment. Chaos can assimilate anything it comes into contact up to entire planets. Chaos’s presence can distort reality turning it into the weird space of the Tau Dimension. Chaos distortions reached the far reaches of space-time. Chaos can play around with the space-time continuum at will. Chaos can rip apart the space-time continuum or can create a space-time rip from a solar system’s distance away. Chaos can affect intangible things as if they were affected by matter like King Endymion’s Psionic Projection * Dimensions Manipulation: Chaos has access to parallel dimensions and can manipulate the fabric of dimensions and the interactions between them. Chaos can merge dimensions at will. Or Chaos can easily throw things into other dimensions. Chaos can appear in reflective surfaces at will, even multiple at once, each one being it's own dark dimension and can make mirrors solid or entrances to the other dimensions. Even among other dimensional manipulator, Chaos is a great threat as it can trap beings capable of interdimensional Travel, keeping their forms locked in one dimension. * Attack Manipulation: Chaos can trap people in their own attack or reflect attacks back. * Star Seed Manipulation: Chaos can rip the Star Seed, the essence, out of someone, which generally causes the collapse of the beings power, bodies, minds, and souls. * Evil Eye: Chaos can use Death Phantom's "Evil Eye" technique. The Evil Eye is primarily used to control other people. Beings who have looked once in the Evil Eye Technique can be controlled at will by the user, even afterwards when the Evil Eye is inactive. The Evil Eye Technique can cause paralysis at will. It can also work on multiple people at once. Interestingly, The Evil Eye Technique also acts to grant one resistance to mental attacks, even ones as powerful as the Evil Eye itself . However the Evil Eye also allows the projection of an energy attack. Casual Usage of the Evil Eye is enough to harm Saphir, who has stellar durability. At full power, The Evil Eye Technique one-shots Saphir. The Evil Eye Energy can threaten Star Power Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus * Supernatural Beast Hands: Chaos can use Death Phantom's "Supernatural Beast Hands" technique. This attack causes the user to sprout two technicolor extremely stretchy and flexible arms. These arms one-shot Rubeus, a being with Stellar+ durability and drain the energy of any they touch. * Curse: Chaos can use Queen Nehelenia's "Curse" Technique. Curse is one of the most dangerous techniques in the Sailor Moon Verse. It is not a direct attack but instead it alters the destiny of whoever it is used upon, changing their fate to cause them to die. The Curse can be cast upon people far stronger than the caster. The Curse is very difficult to remove. Not even the Silver Crystal was capable of healing the Curse, and even if the caster dies, the spell will still kill the target. Key: Chaos || Sailor Chaos Category:Sailor Moon Category:Character Category:Female Category:Animanga Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Immensurable speed Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Reality warper Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Sound user Category:Antagonist